


The Emperor and her General

by ReevaKnight



Series: Edeleth Omegaverse [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Misunderstandings, Porn with Feelings, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Restraints, Sort of? - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, but not really, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReevaKnight/pseuds/ReevaKnight
Summary: “I’ve never done this before…” Edelgard’s eyes flew to the cuffs at her hands. Securing her prisoner.“They aren’t too tight are they?” But Byleth shook her head.“No… that’s not what I meant.”Oh.Stupid Edelgard.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Edeleth Omegaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743907
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	The Emperor and her General

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I originally wrote this as a follow up chapter to 'I can't be your teacher right now'. But then I thought this was deserving of a work of it's own.
> 
> Also I didn't mean this much plot to be here... I ended up having to try and reign myself in before I got too carried away. lol.
> 
> I could have easily had this carry on for way more chapters. But I have other ideas I want to focus on so I had to stop myself.
> 
> Oh also you should still read the previous work before this one.

“Yes, thank you, Hubert.” The tall imposing retainer nodded at the Emperor with an actual smile that could even be said was actually warm. It was so nice to see him smile at her like that. The war was well and truly over, she was the true leader and true Emperor of Fodlan, a human leader of humanity, and even though the whole continent was now on her shoulders she felt that they were finally starting to progress forward. A weight she was happy to bear. A comfortable burden and hers to bear… by choice, not an obligation. Fodlan no longer stagnant and rotting under the authority of the church, no longer stricken with the cancer that was ‘Those who slither in the dark’. Both visible and invisible enemies had been surgically cut from the body of Fodlan. 

It was now her job to guide them forward, to change the world for the better, but as Hubert left her side she knew that she was not alone. She had friends and allies she could well and truly rely on. It made her feel so light and...happy. Yes. Happy, she felt she could use this word. Of course, there was much recovery to be done still, the people had to come first and foremost or everything would fall apart.

As Edelgard turned on her heel in the bustling grand room, filled with allies and friends, all the smells and scents of the people washed over her. Various Alphas, Omegas, and Betas filled the room, it didn't matter what they were. In her empire they were equal. There would be no more forced breeding or selective marriages. That would no longer exist, all Alphas, Omegas, and Betas were free, to be with whoever they wanted and free to not even have children at all! It was not an obligation or an expectation in her new world. She thought of the people of her new Fodlan, her people. Unrest was not totally uncommon, but it was muted and more like a grumble than an actual threat, for want of bare necessities then an actual political change, the soldiers and volunteers of the old world were put to use protecting and assisting the people they once protected before the unification. Everything was working out even better than she could have dared to dream. 

The emperor still bore the sword of Seiros at her side, even if she deigned to never call it that ever again. It was now just the sword of the emperor, her old axe, Aymr would never be picked up again. It was finally put to rest with the rest of the weapons of the old world, relic weapons were designated ‘historical artifacts’ and forbidden to ever be used by anyone ever again. Not even the Emperor was above that law. They would never be used in battle again as long as she was around and she hoped far into the future, no crest bearer would ever be forced to wield the cursed weapon no matter the reason. 

A laugh sounded close by, even amongst the chatter and din of the rest of the guests she could pick out that noise from memory. Akin to the most magical music in her ears. She couldn’t help the smile that spread on her lips, her heart fluttering in her chest, a pleasant warmth filling her. Her eyes sought the source, finding her standing beside Queen Petra of Brigid and Dorethea. Their friends, close friends back when they were the Black Eagle Strike force, or even further back as the class of the Black Eagles with their teacher leading them. The aforementioned teacher stood with them now, her eyes closed laughing wholeheartedly, no reservations, no emotional muteness, years ago this would have been quite alien to see on the face of their dear professor. But now, everything was different. 

Petra appeared aghast and confused, blushing profusely, she wondered just what had been said, as Dorethea laughed along with her dear professor. Edelgard’s eyes wandered over her dear teacher’s form, she was clad in a uniform that was more appropriate to her office, although that was down to Hubert that had convinced her to wear such garb. Edelgard von Hresvelg the Emperor had made Byleth Eisner the Grand General and Tactician for the entirety of the new Fodlan army. At the moment it was mostly spent trying to bring the bickering and hurt warriors from across Fodlan together for the good of the people, she hoped one day she would be the stalwart General the land deserved should any outside threat ever arise. Her uniform was of the highest office one could achieve in the united Fodlan now, of course apart from her own, Hubert had managed to bring her around that she had to look the part too. Edelgard couldn’t help a small hum of mirth, Byleth had said it was about function over form, arguing it was harder to fight in such a tight and uncomfortable uniform. But she put up with it, it only took one look at Edelgard to sigh and agree. 

Byleth’s hair spilled out behind her laughing form, back to its beautiful indigo colour she adored, the deep blue she had fallen in love with back at the academy; yes she could admit that to herself now. A bubbling powerful warmth she never wanted to let go filled her, it overflowed within and grounded her yet made her feel like she was floating whenever she looked at her. She just couldn’t help it, it made her want to run over right now and just pull her close. To pinch the pair of them just to prove that this was all real. Not the best look for the Emperor of all Fodlan so she pushed the feeling deep down inside… but she allowed herself to bear the grin she just couldn’t stop, nor did she want to. A true smile, not the false grin or smirk so often seen in politics, this was raw and it was real. 

Edelgard would never admit it, but she hated the almost sickly pale emerald green of her hair before, a shade so light and far too close to those of the church. When she first saw it all those years ago, it had made bile rise to her throat and filled her with such panic that she was actually one of those ‘creatures’ that ruled the religion and one of the reasons the land was so sick. Edelagrd had flinched back emotionally and mentally from her teacher… but she never let it show, it couldn’t even subdue the feelings that had blossomed within. Far away from any conscious fear that her dear professor was now an enemy and not someone she so desperately wanted at her side. No matter what she had thought at the time, no matter what worries allayed her when she saw those new features. Those feelings had taken root… and no amount of fearful digging would destroy them...

She was so glad, overjoyed even, to be proved wrong, she had swallowed down the memory of old disgust and told herself that this was simply... Byleth, her teacher and her friend, no matter what she looked like. She had accepted eventually that this was just how her teacher would look from now on and she would just have to get used to it. Having Byleth stand before her and defend her against Rhea even after all that she had done… had done wonders to chase away those ugly thoughts about her appearance that had tormented her. 

However...

Thank… humanity that the look had melted from her on the death of Rhea. Her heart had started beating for the first time in her life and that look akin to those monsters had disappeared. Perhaps it was selfish of the emperor but she could not be happier now with her old look back. 

As she drew closer, winding her way through the crowd, occasionally having to wave away some attempt at conversation, her eyes dropped to the simple sword that her teacher wore at her hip, the complete opposite to her fancy, wrinkle-free and fitted uniform. Hubert had failed in convincing her to wear the sword that matched, Byleth had argued from her function over form standpoint once again and this time as Edelgard laughed and sipped her tea Byleth did not back down. 

So they got to compromise, Hubert with a slight frown allowed her to wear a simple, (but effective Byleth had added) sword as long as she wore her official uniform when in the capital or on official business at least. 

As her teacher’s eyes opened to see Petra still blushing and confused she didn’t miss Byleth’s hand reaching up to pull at the tight collar of her new uniform, an unconscious act but showing just how much she was putting up with… for her. 

Finally, with a dodge of a final noble so adamant for her attention, she managed to make it to her friends. She made her way into the group and the conversation with nary a ripple as if she had always been there. 

“I still do not understand why this fish would not be in water? Professor-” But Petra never managed to finish as Doreatha cut in.  
“Edie! The great Emperor of Fodlan has finally managed to find us.” Her tone was playful as she nudged Edelgard lightly with her elbow. Such soft familiar joy spread over her form, she never wanted to be without this, never wanted to lose this feeling her friends brought on. She had been so cold and… alone. Struggling, desperate, clawing at her own fragile sanity as she barely made it on. Only able to move forward, no matter how tired she was, no matter how the journey was heavy and sharp, biting into her, pulling at her skin, every step carving more of her away. She didn’t doubt that one day she would step her last and there would be nothing left of her… but her friends had always been at her side. She had thought to lead them, that they relied on her and that was all there was to it, adding to the weight she bore in her mind. It wasn’t until her beloved professor had re-appeared… finally… that she could look back and see just how much her classmates, her loyal friends, her family, had always been there for her. 

“I was just saying how our poor professor is struggling in that suit you let Hubert put her in.”

“I’m fine!” Byleth interjected. “I… just need to get used to it.” A blush rose her features this time, pulling the attention away from Petra. 

Edelgard glanced at all three of them. She felt so grateful for them. The two beta’s who had stayed at her side no matter what; even when it seemed the war would be nothing but attrition, a state they could not win.   
“My teacher, I can have it adjusted if it’s too much, you know.” She moved forward to try and help, but Byleth stepped back and away from her touch. Her jacket lay slightly haphazard on her form and she had only wanted to fix it. A slight knot of worry bundled in her gut, why did Byleth move away from her? But in an instant that mask was set on her features, Byleth was probably just embarrassed about being fussed by the Emperor of all people. The knot began to loosen inside her, that did sound about right to her. Byleth began to hop up and down and circle her shoulders as if she was pumping herself up for training.   
“I just need to wear it in that’s all! Like a new pair of boots.” 

She raised her arms above her head to try and prove her point when a sudden rip sounded out. 

The three women could only stare as their eyes widened in surprise. 

Byleth paled and quickly shot her arms down, clamping them down to her sides and folding them. Hiding the quite blatant rips that the teacher had just made in the new and fancy uniform Hubert had made just for her. 

“Ah shit…” She mumbled. “Hubert is going to kill me.” Byleth could only attempt to hide her shame as her face filled with colour as a blush blossomed. 

The whole group could only laugh now, Edelgard even felt a tear just starting to peak in the corners of her eyes. That knot inside her had loosened completely to be filled with a light fluttering in her chest instead. 

“...H-he will not kill you.” She managed to stop herself giggling to make out. But Byleth now was trying not to look at her and a pout made its way onto her face to join the blush. Times like these made her almost forget just how muted Byleth was when she first had arrived at the academy, all those years ago.   
“How do you know that?” Byleth grumbled out at her, but it wasn’t sad or angry, she was clearly embarrassed so Edelgard did her best to stop her own laughter at her poor Byleth’s expense.  
“Well… I am the Emperor you know. He does tend to listen to me.” 

At that Byleth raised her head up so her eyes were no longer hidden by her hair, even though the blush still reddened her face she saw a smile there. Edelgard couldn’t help but stare… the small pout quickly melted into the beautiful smile that reached her eyes that simply entranced her. 

“Is there anything wrong, your majesty?”

A sudden yelp and flinch were shared by the entire group as the object of Byleth’s fears appeared out of the crowds. Hubert towered over the whole group as he surveyed each of them. Byleth clenched down on her sides all the more, attempting to hide that rips that had shredded the side of her once impeccable imperial uniform. Sometimes he even scared Edelgard with how he could just appear like that as if knowing he was being talked about. 

“Hubie!” Dorethea shouted just a bit too loud and a bit too quickly. His eyes dropped to her own. “It’s been too long! We need a catch-up!” The conversation was far too forced. It was a distraction. Even if she hadn’t realised that Petra’s side glance back at her only enforced it, the pair of women who worked so well together in the war were once again partners on the battlefield once more. Facing down the enemy that was Hubert. 

She reached her hands out now and began to push the teacher away, Byleth gave little resistance as she was quickly led away from the intimidating retainer. Their steps gaining speed as they neared the doors of the grand ballroom. Edelgard listened out for the telltale steps or voice of her most loyal and steadfast ally in her whole life but it never came and they were out of the doors into the corridor beyond. Both of them taking a gasp of air and chuckling like children that had managed to get away with misbehaving.

The emperor couldn’t help but look over at her precious teacher, the woman who had given her her father’s ring… the woman who wore the Imperial ring that Edelgard had never thought she would ever give to anyone. Her heart had not stopped fluttering in her chest as she watched the one person she had allowed past that last barrier around her heart. The one fortification she believed to be impenetrable. The grim feelings and memories locked in her chest that forced her to keep her distance, keep her mask up, keep others at arm’s length. No one could hurt her if no one got close…

All of that came crashing down around her teacher, the woman had torn through her ramparts as if they were never there in the first place. 

Those deep blue eyes and that… smile, had wormed her way into Edelgard’s heart and found purchase. 

She found she gripped onto those feelings and never wanted to let go, holding on with everything she had and then some, even thinking of not having her smile made her feel so pained she felt physically sick. She was thoroughly twisted around her beloved Byleth… and that was exactly how she wanted to be. 

“Is it really bad?” Her light voice that had pierced her frozen heart asked of her. Edelgard was pulled out of her wandering mind and looked over to her companion. There was a clear rip from the armpit down the side, on both sides. She struggled to stifle another giggle. Laughter came easy to her these days… yet it hadn’t been long ago that she thought such carefree emotions as simple… laughter… would never grace her lips again.

“Yes… it is.” Byleth lowered her arms.   
“Ah…” Was all she said in response.   
“We’ll get it adjusted, don't worry, I can’t promise that Hubert won’t still make you wear it. In fact he most definitely will… but I can’t have my military commander ripping the uniform every time she moves…” 

“Come on…” Edelgard walked ahead of her. “You can take that off in my room.” 

With only a second of hesitation footsteps began to follow her, the corridor outside of the ballroom bore a few guests and servants and guards all flitting about. Moving with a purpose to go somewhere, much like the pair of them. No one harried her to try and start a conversation out here which she was grateful for and she appreciated the bows and words of respect as the pair quickly passed. 

“I haven’t been to your room since…” But Byleth didn’t finish her sentence. She didn’t need to. Since her last heat. 

That made the Emperor glance back at her partner… was this ok? She tried to pinpoint exactly what Byleth meant by saying that. She didn’t think beyond just changing her out of those ripped clothes, to her it was a special place where Byleth had spent time with her there. Just the two of them, wrapped up in each other. Byleth soothing her there and whispering how she wanted to stay by her side, how much the exchange of rings meant to her. 

But a small sharp poisonous barb punctured her heart inside of her… 

It was their special place… wasn’t it? Yes of course it was. But then… yes, it wasn’t just the place where Byleth bed the Omega. Their relationship wasn’t like that.

Her legs started to move automatically. Her mind thrown into turmoil as small niggling worries she had passed off as nothing all whirled together demanding her attention. 

Yes Byleth had only ever been with her when she was in heat… but the new General loved her. This was love… not lust. This wasn’t just some Alpha claiming and having their way with an Omega in heat. Byleth would never use her like that. Even their first time all those years ago as student and teacher, Byleth had explained over and over again that her instincts pulled at the fact that she had liked her. Even though she understood very clearly that she shouldn’t as her teacher and she had overstepped her position. But Edelgard had acted exactly the same… so it was both of their faults; she didn’t doubt that if Edelgard had said no at any point Byleth would have never gone through with it. Omega’s hormones may drive them to mate, but they were not just soulless creatures who bedded the first thing they saw. Edelgard had wanted her, and Byleth had wanted her right back. All the heat did was lower their inhibitions to nothing, it didn’t change them.

She trusted her completely, she wanted nothing but her. Yet… when did they kiss? When she was in heat… when did they cuddle? When she was in heat. When did they make love? When she was in heat. All those other times when she was an Alpha? Small smiles and moves away, glances away. That can’t be right. She focused on their interactions recently, but they were always so busy. That was what she had always put it down to, busy, they made time for each other during her heat, but outside of that, they could see so little of each other.   
  
This was all just a coincidence... Wasn’t it?

Soon enough they arrived at her room, the Emperor’s room. Edelgard had gone quiet now as she opened the door to let her companion in. This was something she should just swallow down and examine, it was nothing, surely it was nothing.  
“Thank you, El.” Byleth’s tone was light, as if nothing was wrong. Edelgard smiled at her but the smile never reached her eyes, not when that poisonous barb in her heart was growing, beginning to strangle her. 

She moved in behind her ex-teacher and sat on a lavish armchair to the side, not even looking at her supposed fiancee. Staring instead at the various papers and inks along her desk. Listening to the rustling of clothes as Byleth struggled out of her ripped finery. She didn’t want to stay like this, a part of her wanted to send Byleth away, to figure this out on her own. But… Byleth had said they would walk together. More than that, that they would be together. She wanted to trust her even as the worries bit into her heart, constricting her like sharp thorns. She had to trust the one person that had broken past the last wall in her defences, if not then…

She shook her head. Don’t finish that thought. 

“Byleth…?” She spoke up. Cursing her voice even as she sounded like she was nothing more than a student once again. 

The rustling slowed.   
“Hmm?” Edelgard cleared her throat and proceeded to pull her crown from atop her head, letting her hair fall down her back as she pulled each careful clip holding it in place. Placing them all on the desk by her side. 

“Is there anything bothering you?” She gritted her teeth. That wasn’t what she wanted to say. But this made Byleth turn around, having lost her jacket and shirt, wearing her trousers and a bra to cover those breasts that El remembered so fondly. This was not the time to think of that. 

“Is everything ok, El?” Byleth placed her clothes on a nearby chair, doing her best to try and lay them neat and not just throw them over as she had often seen her do. An opening of a wardrobe door as she went looking for a replacement shirt, most likely to go back to the event at the ballroom. But the Emperor was no longer interested in going back there, she didn’t want to wear a mask and pretend everything was ok. She wanted to fix this… or at least know for sure. She was going to walk with her, she just needed to know they were on the same path. 

Edelgard examined all the multitudes of scars that littered the other’s body, but none of them bothered her, quite the opposite, she was a survivor. Just like her, each mark told a story, the biggest one she knew was located right above her heart…

She suddenly rose off her seat and made a beeline for her fellow Alpha. 

She wanted, needed the contact, her scent in her head. The Emperor encased her ex-teacher from behind her, arms winding around her stomach locking her in pace as she pulled her close, her front now flat against Byleth’s back. 

“El?” 

There was confusion in Byleth’s voice now, she didn’t know what was going on. The ex-mercenary froze in place. But Edelgard only pulled on her tighter, not letting her go, placing her cheek against the soft warm flesh of her companion. Taking in the scent of the fellow Alpha, the only Alpha that could calm her, there were no bristles of instinct to dominate, to fight, to show who was superior. Not with her, sure with others, she felt that, as recently as in the ballroom, but not with Byleth, never with Byleth. She had never felt the need to fight other Alphas for the attention of her ex-teacher, in fact, it was Betas and Omegas that she felt more threatened by. After all Alphas never went for each other… well… not usually. It was rare so not impossible… right? She had almost forgotten what she was for a second. Stupid. 

“I love you…” Edelgard whispered to her. She had meant to say it louder… but she could only manage the whisper, the thorns on her heart were breaking her will to speak. She didn’t want her worries to be true, she was so used to carrying worries and nightmares around with her and locking them away, she didn’t want her dream to turn into another one. Not Byleth. She had never felt so vulnerable… never so open. She had just opened herself up to this Alpha who owned her heart, what came next could very well break her. But with Byleth… she grew weak.

“Let go of me.” What?! No… Edelgard’s arms felt weak, she felt sick, what did that mean? Had this all been wrong?! Tears came unbidden to her eyes, she had no guard up whatsoever, this was Byleth… she didn’t have one with her. Her arms dropped because her strength left her. The Alpha before her quickly turned around and faced her. Her face full of… confusion and… panic? 

Now it was Byleth’s turn to grasp onto her. She encased her in her toned arms as she held the emperor of all Fodlan close, gentle, as if she was holding a child. 

“I love you too…” Byleth sniffed suddenly… as if holding something back herself. “El… I love you so much.” Edelgard couldn’t help those tears fall now, they fell down her cheeks and she simply let them. They had never said those words to each other… she knew that was what she felt, but there was always something stopping her from admitting it. She also thought that was what Byleth felt for her, but something inside had been stopping her from asking her, telling her, just in case… just in case she was wrong. 

She sighed out in Byleth’s grasp now, as much as she adored the warmth of her ex-teacher’s flesh on her own, she wanted to finally get everything off her chest. Byleth loved her… actually loved her. Her feelings were without a doubt requited, so she just needed some answers. 

She raised her head where she had laid her cheek against the Indigo haired woman’s shoulder.   
“Can we talk?” The other woman seemed to be shaking, she sensed the worry and painful uncertainty in her eyes, but she needed to know. Exactly what was going on. She didn’t want something like that to grow and fester between them.

At the nod from a very confused and stunned Byleth, she allowed the Emperor to take her by the hand to the bed, to sit upon it together. The bed creaked ever so slightly as their combined weight lowered onto the soft sheets. She realised that her fiancée, yes… she still was her fiancée, she breathed a sigh of relief at that. She realised that poor Byleth was still in just her bra and trousers.

She broke out of her somber mood as she points to her companion.  
“Do you want to put something on or are you ok?” Byleth seemed to actually roll her eyes at this, a slight irritation at the edge of a huff.   
“El, tell me what’s going on.” 

“Sorry… yes. It’s just… well… Alpha’s can be together, can’t they?” At this Byleth’s brow shot straight up, her mouth dropped open. But Edelgard cut off any answer she could possibly give and couldn’t stop herself from talking about everything and anything that came to mind, it was all tumbling out now. Her voice unsteady and rushed as her tongue struggled to keep up with the mess of words as they fell from her.  
“I mean… two Alphas can work, can’t they? Just because they don’t usually... doesn't mean that’s all Alphas, and I know that Alphas are instinctively attracted to Omegas which is me when I am in heat... and... that’s how you must work, and so I thought maybe that was it with us but then I want you as an Alpha or maybe, well....I just want you, but then I just can’t seem to be close to you unless it’s as Alpha and Omega so I was worried that you don’t want me like that.”

She finally stopped talking. Knowing she just blurted out far too much all at once at her poor General. Who was staring a little bit dumbfounded at her.   
“Ok… I need a second here.” Byleth closed her eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she digested the amount of information her once student had dropped into her lap.

“Ok so, do I think two Alphas can be together? Yes.” Byleth mulled over. “Do I think we can work? Of course we can El.” At that sentence, her eyes grew soft and warmth flooded them. She reached out her hand and placed it on top of one of the Emperor’s own. “I was so confused in the beginning, I liked you. I didn’t quite understand what you were but I knew I liked you. You are the fire that I feel so drawn to, the powerful… person… not just an Alpha that I just wanted to spend more and more time around. I thought I had worked out that you were an Alpha before I found out you were Omega, then being surprised once more when you confided in me you were both. But that doesn’t matter to me. I want you.” Edelgard opened her mouth to speak… before closing it. She didn’t quite know what to say, she could only grip her precious Byleth’s hand to her. 

“Yes… my Alpha wants you as an Omega, I won’t lie about that. But there was someone very wise who told me once that we are more than just our crests, more than our instincts, we are not animals to be bred.” Byleth began rubbing her thumb along Edelgard’s hand, she could only blush and look away. She was the one who had said that.   
“I only felt able to be with you and connect with you when you were in heat… this may be my fault. When you were back to being your Alpha self… I wanted to go to you… I wanted to cuddle you, kiss you… be with you. But… something was always in the way or holding me back. You always seemed to throw yourself into your work, I saw how you flinched away from me when you reached out. I hardly saw you and when I did, there seemed to be some unspoken wall there. I guess I didn’t quite know how to overcome it, I don’t feel the need to dominate you or fight you or intimidate you. I never have. That’s not it.” She smiled now while looking away. “I never did seem to be like that to anyone originally either. You remember how I was.” Edelgard did remember, but she wanted to think of the Byleth in the here and now, not the one she had been infatuated with so long ago.

“No, even now, I want you.” She drew her gaze back and cocked her head at the Emperor. “Does that help?” She grinned easily now. A small blush on her cheeks from the confession.

Edelgard could breathe again… the thorns constricting her heart loosened, she felt a heavy weight dropped from her shoulders. How was she this lucky? How did every time she doubted her path before her or the ones at her side… her teacher could always seem to calm her, to soothe all of her burning worries. To heal her. She didn’t want to think of what life would be like if her teacher had not chosen her class, did not stand with her in the Holy Tomb. How different their lives could have been. Would she still have won? Could she still have this happy time with her professor? She didn’t know. But there was no time for what if’s and maybe’s.

“I want you now.” The Emperor gripped hard onto the hand of her General. She didn’t want to waste time anymore, they had done plenty of that between them.   
“Now?” Came the answer, surprised… but not unwelcome.   
“Yes…Now.” Edelgard felt her voice grow husky, she was impatient and she did not want to wait anymore, she was sick of dancing around this and second-guessing everything. She felt so free knowing how Byleth truly felt, and felt a rush of happiness and giddiness, she felt reckless and almost… drunk. All that mattered was Byleth and her, she didn’t want to be bedded as an Omega with her Alpha above her, not this time. She had waited too long to have her Byleth, her equal, and bed her… as a person. 

Edelgard took control and pressed her lips to the other Alpha, something brushed on the edges of her senses, that this almost felt wrong. A sense of danger of kissing another Alpha like this, but now that she knew how Byleth felt… she welcomed it. 

Byleth kissed her back, her jaw was shaking slightly, she likely felt the small twinge of wrongness too… but it only made it feel all the more exciting and… right. Her General’s scent began to change from the calming fragrance she knew so well and loved, to something else, she wasn’t sure what to make of it. Like a sweet smell that was just a bit too strong, it hit her nose and her first instinct was to pull back. But this was her Byleth, it was ok, that was just her Alpha talking, as their kiss deepened the smell only grew stronger; small tenses rippled across her ex-teacher’s arms, as if she too was struggling not to pull away. A tinge of irritation flew across her features but at the same time,it felt like something they shouldn’t be doing… and they were getting away with it. She pressed on and once she got past the initial shock she started to enjoy the sweet almost sickly scent.

It was all Byleth, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew her Alpha’s scent when she was turned on, she usually couldn’t get enough of it, so she channeled that memory and found she soon started to enjoy the scent once more. 

Edelgard broke the kiss… a small trail of spittle still connecting them. It snapped and settled on the lip of her beloved, she didn’t try to dominate the mouth of the other no matter what her Alpha was yelling at her, she didn’t want to antagonise Byleth’s inner Alpha if she could help it. But it was getting harder to keep a distinct difference in what she wanted to do and what her inner Alpha was screaming at her, her head dropped to the neck of her once professor, kissing and licking gently at the flesh there. Feeling along her sensitive pulse point there, this was a very vulnerable position for Byleth to be in with another Alpha, they both knew it. A slight moan escaped the general’s lips… so small she almost missed it. But it made her breathing catch and a very visible bulge to grow in her own dress uniform. A distant roar of victory sounded out in her mind, she had to ignore it, she couldn’t give in to that feeling or this wouldn’t work. She concentrated on giving her full attention softly licking and kissing very gently along the skin of her partner. 

A hand rose up to place onto the side of Byleth, very close to her still covered breasts, Edelgard’s hands shook in anticipation, she wanted nothing more than to tear off the bra and feel the soft mound of flesh with her bare skin, her hardness only increased inside her trousers, leaving her little room. But she did her best to ignore the almost painful reminder of how hard she was getting already. 

Edelgard made her way further down her neck, this was tantalisingly slow for her but at the same time, she was enjoying herself immensely. 

Byleth was evidently enjoying it too as she let go of another breathy moan and pressed forward into Edelgard’s mouth… accidentally scraping a tooth along the skin. Oops. Edelgard processed what was about to happen a split second before it did. 

A hand shot up and curled her hair around fingers and wrenched her head straight up and off the other Alpha, a snarl was on the lips of her dear partner. Edelgard refused to react, she bit down and swallowed the growl in her throat, she was not going to fight Byleth for dominance, she wasn’t going to fight her, they were not animals! 

Quickly enough the fight left Byleth’s eyes and she began to pant before her, releasing the painful hold on Edelgard’s hair. She mumbled an apology and fell back onto the bed. Edelgard wasn’t even offended, but it did mean that she would have to change tact. 

“Nothing to forgive my love.”   
“I don’t want to fight you.” The General muttered as she lay back. Hiding her eyes with an arm.   
“I have another idea…” The Emperor continued. Byleth peaked under the shadow of her arm as Edelgard reached down and toward the basket she had hidden under her bed, on the way she caught the obvious bulge in Byleth’s uniform slacks… she couldn’t help the smile and blush as she pretended not to have noticed. Looks like they were both being constricted by their clothes right now. The snow white-haired woman reached under her bed and pulled out the hidden plain basket, simple sheets were folded on top, but what she wanted lay underneath. She pulled the sheets out and dropped them to the floor, before picking up her prize. An item she had bought for the two of them for this very situation, so long ago now…

Byleth’s eyes widened as she pulled out chains with attached cuffs… 

“How long have you had that?” Edelgard would never tell her the truth of that one.  
“Long enough… Now… get on your hands and knees on the bed.” Byleth’s dejection momentarily forgotten, she scrambled further onto the bed.   
“Why am I the one on my knees?” The question was laced with mirth but Edelgard chose to answer it anyway. 

“Because I want my turn, to be inside you and feel your walls around me…” She said it matter of factly, that was truly how she felt and that wasn’t even her Alpha talking, she remembered all the times she had been on heat and desperate to feel her dear Byleth’s cock inside of her, filling her up, knotting her… well, she wanted to feel the pleasure Byleth had. She may never knot her, as Byleth would never go into heat as she did… but she could still do this. Those were the exact thoughts she had when she had procured this chain… 

Byleth’s face blushed, clearly not all the blood had traveled south just yet.   
“Ok then…” Was all she said, without another word as she shifted on the bed to her hands and knees, Edelgard quickly got to work, an addictive excitement running molten hot through her veins, but she had to get this right. She linked one of the chains around the bar at the foot of the bed and clicked the cuffs shut around the ankles of her dear Byleth. The indigo haired general never moved, so she pressed on and to the head of the bed, as she once more fed the chain around the bar she sensed Byleth moving next to her. 

As she turned back with the cuffs in hand she noticed that Byleth had quickly removed her bra and tossed it to join the rest of the clothes on the chair, before proceeding to rest her weight back onto her hands. Edelgard did her best not to get distracted by something she desperately wanted to touch and feel and lick and… she shook her head. Instead with a heavy clink, the cuffs were in place…

“I’ve never done this before…” Edelgard’s eyes flew to the cuffs at her hands. Securing her prisoner.   
“They aren’t too tight are they?” But Byleth shook her head.   
“No… that’s not what I meant.” 

Oh.

Stupid Edelgard. 

“It’ll be ok…. You’ve always looked after me, I’ll look after you.” She spoke softly, wanting to reassure her partner, no matter how excited she was, and no matter how much her inner Alpha was pushing her to take the General under her right now. She was going to make sure everything was ok. 

“How do I do that Infertility spell you do…?” It was extremely rare and almost unheard of for a female alpha to fall pregnant… but it wasn’t impossible. Only on the rare occasion that she was with a male beta and even then the Alpha had to be practically brought to heel to allow such a thing to happen. Usually, because the family forced her to breed like some animal… she pushed such a horrible thought out of her mind. 

She just didn’t want to take the risk.   
“Come here…” Byleth asked of her, she moved closer on the bed, toward her bound hands. The ex-mercenary shifted awkwardly and the chains clinked as she moved, but Byleth managed to raise a hand to lay at the base of Edelgard’s crotch, just like all those years ago when she was her student in the forest. She didn’t understand it at the time. But there was a second version of the infertility enchantment, one that affected semen, to stop it from impregnating an egg but it didn’t last nearly as long; hours, and not days, so it wasn’t usually used. 

“Mmmm… you still smell so good El…” She remembered those words, it made her erection so painful in her clothes, affecting her just as much as it did back then. The soft warm glow from Byleth’s hand quickly faded as soon as it had appeared, placing her hand back down to the bed. 

Edelgard moved back behind her, unable to deal with her tight and restricting clothes any longer, she quickly removed them and flung them into the room, uncaring where they landed. She was now very naked behind a half nude Byleth… she was fully erect and in desperate need of the woman beneath her. Byleth’s scent had only grown stronger while they had worked, her inner Alpha had started to push her to take the other Alpha chained up and ready for her. Even as it still reeled slightly from a certain wrongness, it only pushed her onwards, she wanted Byleth. Her dick was painful and she knew just what would help. 

A hand rested on the soft smooth flesh of her dear professor, gentle roving and exploring the muscle that tensed wherever her hand ventured, taking her time, venturing over every scar that was on show. 

“Beautiful…” 

That made her willing prisoner shiver at such praise…

The emperor leaned over her partner and while resting her weight on one hand… finally pushing her exploring hand further up, to the chest of her dear Byleth…

The delicate pliable skin that met her fingers was enough for Edelgard to push forward into the still clothed crotch of the Alpha underneath her, her wet cock leaking pre-cum onto the uniform that Hubert had provided. Uncaring as she couldn’t help herself. Even pushing her hips closer to her dear ex-teacher to push her dick between her thighs and over the tight bulge of the other Alpha. Spreading her scent all over the crotch of her dear Byleth, tonight she was hers… 

She shook her head, that was the Alpha talking... or was it?… but still… this had been what she had been dreaming of. 

“I need you to tell me if you need me to stop. Just tell me ok, Byleth?” At this Byleth turned her head to her, managing to see her out of the corner of her eye. Her face was bright red in a blush, her mouth slightly agape with her eyes glazed over… is that how she looked when in heat? It was eerily similar even if it could never be the same. But she needed Byleth to hear her and acknowledge her, not be sucked up in whatever confusing chemical her own Alpha was pushing through her veins. 

“Yes…” She spoke… that was all the confirmation she needed.

Edelgard didn’t have to hold back anymore, she didn’t want to. She balanced herself on her knees, even as her dick still pressed between the thighs of her sweet General, using the clothes of the uniform to tease her and spread her leaking wetness even more over Byleth, all the while she could finally get her hands on those breasts she had so often stared at while being fucked under Byleth. Never quite having the chance to touch them. Now she could. 

It was perfect… ever since her eyes had first embarrassingly flown to them on the first day she had met her, up till now… she could finally… finally, touch them. Her fingers massaged the breasts and even began to press into them, her eagerness and excitement too much for her as she couldn’t stop herself from being rough. Pressing in hard enough to leave small light bruises… the chains rattled as the headrest was pulled… but no other movement came from the lightly moaning trapped Alpha. Her fingers moved onto Byleth’s hard nipples, teasing them and pinching them as she could finally play with what she had only ever been able to look at all this time. 

Again she couldn’t help the rough treatment, the haze across her vision just enough to have her be more forceful than she meant, but never enough to ever lose control. 

Edelgard’s head dropped to the back of her dearest, scenting her, taking in that sweet smell that filled her head and made her think of her love. Her hips now starting to pump in between the thighs of her beloved. Her pre-cum now leaking down her cock and she could swear she felt some wetness on the bulge that was nothing to do with her…

Groans and grunts rang out as a thrust forward from Byleth alerted Edelgard as to the state her love was in… as much as she was enjoying playing and teasing her… she had something else in mind and she was so hungry for it. 

Edelgard leaned back and left Byleth’s tender breasts alone now, to reach up and undo the belt that wound around Byleth’s hips. Pulling the offensive thing clean off and flinging it away, ignoring the clang as the buckle connected with the floor. Next, she reached around to the now damp bulge for the buttons that were the last barrier keeping Byleth’s soaking wet crotch away from her. She needed it, she hastily clawed at the buttons and cursed as she struggled to undo them with the prominent bulge in the way, another thrust into her hands from the Alpha underneath her. 

“Patience my love…” Edelgard purred at the, for now, docile Alpha. 

Finally, she managed to pop off the buttons, unsure if one or two had broken but she couldn't care less at this point. Her fingers came back around and hooked them over the material of, she agreed the too-tight trousers… wrenching them down over her dear General’s ass and thighs. Down till they hit her knees, undergarment had gone with it. Leaving her beloved professor bare before her… finally. After all this time. She wasn’t the Omega keening with her legs wide open to be penetrated, she was behind said Alpha spreading her legs. 

Edelgard’s hands tenderly wandered over the flesh of Byleth’s ass beneath her, examining the fact that she bore scars even here, nowhere was pristine, but that just made her more sublime. 

The emperor’s mouth watered, her heart was so full, even as she felt this powerful need for the woman underneath her. And it had nothing to do with her heat. She loved Byleth… 

The unbound Alpha reached down to place her fingers along the shaft of the ex-mercenary. The shaft was wet, drops of liquid fell from the tip and she had felt just how much Byleth wanted her. Unfortunately, she would not be inside the Emperor’s pussy today… but that was ok. Her hand traced over the solid erect shaft of her lover and partner, feeling up until she found her swollen head. Byleth was so turned on for her. Even after feeling her bulge and with all of her reactions, there was just something about holding Byleth’s erect dick in her hand that proved that Byleth didn’t just want her when she was in heat, it was all true. Byleth really did want her as a fellow Alpha, no… as a person, the proof was right here in her hand. Her fingers traced and toyed with the tip of the turned-on Alpha underneath her, small thrusts and moans let slip into the air as Byleth was truly starting to lose it.

With the Grand General so focused on her Emperor giving her pleasure to her member, said Emperor was able to use her other hand to invade her most sacred private spot…

Edelgard’s other hand touched the soaking wetness of her Byleth’s folds, a place she had never ever touched, a place that was forbidden, no Alpha usually allowed that place to be touched, everything was done by fucking with their dicks. Edelgard didn’t actually know quite what this meant to an Alpha as that was what was very different between them, but everything happened so fast. Byleth flung her head back as she moaned out loud, the double attacks on her sensitive spots an assault on her senses. Her dick thrust hard into the Emperor’s hand… just as she flinched and pulled savagely at the chains binding her. A growl ripping through the room. But the chains held. 

“Shhh…” Edelgard whispered out to the threatened Alpha. “If you want me to stop you must use your words…” She spoke so gently and low, offering no threat in her voice, keeping it steady and soft. All the while she didn’t stop as she stroked and played with the tip of Byleth’s dick. Beginning to speed up in her ministrations… which seems to calm the surprised Alpha. She knew Byleth didn’t suddenly lose the will to speak, she would be able to tell her no just fine if she truly meant it. If it was Byleth the person wanting her to stop, and not Byleth the Alpha feeling threatened. 

Slowly but surely her love calmed under her touches, and the General never spoke a word. 

Now Edelgard was not only moving her whole hand up and along the shaft of her lover, but exploring the soaked folds. Touching over the nether lips that greeted her, finding the entrance to deeper inside her. 

Byelth’s old student bit her lip in trepidation, she had to stop and take a breath before she plunged her finger deep inside of her old professor. Goddess, did she want to. But she had to get there. She wanted nothing more than to feel the walls around her fingers, as she ventured deep inside her, where no one else would ever get to go.

A single finger played with the entrance to her dear ex-teacher, soaking in the fluids that leaked from her, all the while riding the thrusting of the other Alpha’s dick. Edelgard needed her ex-teacher pliant and wanting, she couldn't let her cum into her hand, even as the indigo haired woman sped up with her hips she slowed down and even removed her hand from her entirely. All the while Byleth’s moaning only grew worse, more desperate. She wanted to cum… so did Edelgard, but today only she would be the one to release her semen deep inside of her chosen partner. One day soon… her chosen mate. But not just yet…

“Not yet, my love…” The Emperor whispered to her lover… even as Byleth moaned and whimpered out below her. The tip of her fingers edged over the barrier, the meager force that would not stop her from penetrating her lover. 

But there were limits to her own patience and it had been such a long wait… she had put herself off for so, so long. Even she couldn't deny herself any longer, with a clear mind it would have been against her better judgment but she was far from clear-headed right now. With both of the scents and the strong smell of sex filling the room. Her mind was overwhelmed and her inner Alpha demanded to fill the ‘weaker’ Alpha that was under her. 

“I can’t hold back anymore… I need you…” Edelgard mumbled out…

Her ignored dripping dick came into play now, she shifted and released her hands from both Byleth’s own cock and her soaking pussy, her mind was too worked up and thinking only of plunging her aching cock into the bare and soft cunt that was bare and waiting for her, it was all Byleth and she was so, so desperate for her. 

Byleth’s head snapped to the side with the removal of her hands from her sensitive areas… as if she realised what was going to happen even with her limited view. 

“El…” Was all she managed out before Edelgard aligned herself with her lover’s pussy and started to push forward, her tip breaking into the most forbidden of places and into the absolute utter warmth and wetness that surrounded her that was all Byleth. The Emperor whimpered out at the absolute bliss that shot through her, it left her blinded and drained, yet filled her with energy all over again. 

But it didn’t last long, she didn’t notice the shaking body that was pulled taut, like a coiled spring or a snake ready to strike… so deep in the feeling of her lover, Edelgard didn’t notice until too late as Byleth thrashed like a wild animal. The once student widened her eyes as the powerful Alpha she had just broken into bucked, snarling into the room as she viciously yanked at the chains that held her. The strength was enough to cause a horrendous whine to fill the air as the bar of the headrest bent… but it didn’t break. Smashing back into the Emperor’s body as the Alpha struggled to free herself.

As soon as the fit started… it abated. 

A panting and exhausted Byleth now sat upright on her knees, right on El’s lap… shaking even as Edelgard held her. The chain held. Her arms were slightly away from her as the chain simply did not reach, but the old class leader linked her limbs under the bosom of her sweet, dear Byleth. Whispering to her and stroking her, endeavoring to calm the shaking Alpha and making every conscious effort to ignore the fact that the fit had only served to push Edelgard down inside of her to the hilt....  
“It’s ok… I’m here… It’s ok… your Omega is here with you. I’m here…” The Emperor mumbled and whispered anything that came to mind to calm the furious Alpha she was currently penetrating. 

Slowly but surely the raging taut muscle she was holding close began to relax, breathing returning to a more normal pace. The spike of panic that broke through her chest finally blunted and calmed within the snow white-haired Emperor. 

“El…” Once again Byleth’s head turned to her, just about able to see her. But Edelgard still wasn't quite calm after such a violent outburst. Even as her cock twitched inside of Byleth’s clamped walls.   
“Are you ok, my love?” Her ex-teacher quickly nodded.   
“Yes... I’m fine. It’s ok… I don’t... “ She turned away as if she was embarrassed to speak the rest. “...want to stop.” 

That made Edelgard smile. She no longer bore the angry Alpha in her lap… just Byleth. Her Byleth. 

“I wish I could hold you…” Edelgard didn’t need to answer as to why she couldn’t, they both knew the answer. But she slowly pushed her dear ex-professor back down onto the bed, with that last outburst, whatever energy the Alpha had seemed to dissipate, Byleth felt downright docile now, but she hadn’t broken her like some domesticated animal, this was her Byleth accepting her… 

“I love you…” El couldn’t help to want to say. Wanting to just repeat it like a mantra, she loved her so much and she wanted her to know it. Byleth was now fully relaxed onto the bed once more, even with the Emperor’s cock now buried fully inside of her… 

“I love you El. I want... “ She seemed to need a second to finish what she was saying. Before continuing. “... I want you to cum inside me.” 

With that her slightly softening member within her love was fully erect and painfully hard once again, Byleth knew the right thing to say whether she meant to or not. Oh goddess she felt so amazing, so much slick was still oozing out of her and coated her cock as she started to begin moving. 

Byleth was moving with her and against her thrusts… matching her slow pace with her own. Edelgard thought she was going to melt… the pure bliss that her fiancée and future wife gave her… she had never been happier, to know that instincts did not rule them. They may both be Alpha’s but that was not all there was to them, they had worked through it and now her lover, not her Alpha, but her Byleth was thrusting back to meet her thick shaft as it penetrated the most sacred spot of a female Alpha. 

The pace began to increase as deep lust-filled moans filled the room, Byleth didn’t keep up a dominant facade for an Omega… this was just her and Edelgard. Her future wife. The Emperor’s hands held onto the hips of her lover as she moved against her, moving faster and faster now, smashing her thighs into the back of Byleth’s own, neither of them had ever done this before, not in this way, it was something new and Edelgard couldn’t get enough. A powerful urge began to well inside of her, deep and powerful, she was nearing her edge, Byleth’s drenched and quivering walls pushing her ever onwards. She wasn’t going to last.

But she didn’t forget about her lover and how her own body worked, even as worked up as she was, with how close she was and the harsh pace she was now setting, she managed to remove a hand that had been holding tight onto a hip down to a rock hard dick that was leaking pre-cum at an alarming rate… she would say that Byleth is close too…

The once student held onto the dick of her once teacher, feeling Byleth thrust into her hand and back into her hips, hearing her fiancée’s moans and whimpers as she completely lost control of herself. 

The noises and the movements were all too much for her…

That happy addictive building pressure inside of her made her feel so desperate, her fingers dug into Byleth’s other hip now as Edelgard began to grunt out… her pace so harsh and forceful… that powerful edge getting close and closer… goddess, she wanted to cum inside her Byleth so much... 

Until she hit it, her orgasm exploded within her, matching the cum that exploded within Byleth’s pussy. White cream mixing with all of her juices as it filled her… barely a second later Byleth’s own ejaculation joined in the ecstasy. The ex-professor’s walls spasming around her, nearly making her want to cum all over again, matching the dick she held in her hand unleashing her own cream onto her waiting hand. 

No matter how much she wished to have knotted her dear ex-professor, it would never happen, but it didn’t detract from the moment; she had finally been able to be inside of her dear Byleth, as well as cum so deep inside of her. Filling her to the brim even as she felt the mixture of wetness and her own liquid drip and dribble out of the quivering folds. A small part of her panged to try and keep it all inside but she told herself that didn’t matter, she wanted to enjoy this for exactly what it was. The Emperor’s hand left the softening member of the tired woman beneath her and she rose it to her face, cum still covered her hand as she reached out her tongue to taste the cream of her dear Byleth. 

Small whimpers broke her tasting of her meal as Byleth stirred under her, Edelgard was now soft and so pulled free of her dripping walls… but she missed the sensation already. Did Byleth always feel like that after she had been with her? 

“Mmmm…. Good…” She mumbled incoherently. She waggled her wrists together and clinked the chain on purpose, she was asking for Edelgard to take them off. It didn’t take long for the Emperor to find the key in the basket and remove her lover from the restraints, but she couldn’t help but grimace at the angry red marks the cuffs had caused. That was due to the thrashing and pulling on them, not the cuffs themselves. But they would soon heal, and cause no lasting damage. 

Byleth hummed her approval of being free, looking up at her with tired eyes. 

“Cuddle? I want to sleep here with you.” Byleth must have lost more energy than she thought. 

They never did get back to the party, the pair of them slept the night away wrapped in each other’s arms...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> I started my own Twitter (To look at all the Edeleth content I have been missing out on... ><) also to chat and put up ideas for future fics. I'd love to chat and share ideas with you all! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/ReevaKnight (It's a bit blank atm... I just started it :P.)
> 
> Going to actually start posting fic that isn't just smut XD. I can actually write stuff other than that lmao.


End file.
